Idiot and Monkey
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: Fushimi Saruhiko orang paling menyebalkan di dunia. Yata Misaki itu sudah batu, bebal pula. Intinya mereka saling membenci, terus kenapa? Masalah buat loe?/—/"Aku sudah memutuskan akan membuatkan lagu untuk mereka."—"Kuharap kau tidak mati setelah melakukannya."/—/Gakuen Setting. First Fic in This Fandom.


**A/N: Siapa saya? Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang #plak# ralat... Saya hanya manusia labil yang ingin mencari udara segar dengan menyiksa tokoh unyu dari fandom lain #dicekek# jadi mohon ketersediaan kalian-para penghuni senior Fandom K untuk menerima saya. #bungkuk-bungkuk# (ngomong-ngomong anime sekarang banyak shou-ai, ya? Bikin seneng aja,~~ yahaaa!)**

**Status saya sebenarnya masih hiatus (lihat bio), benda ini saya buat karena saya stress belajar ("Kapan saya lulus! ?", "Kurang dari lima bulan lagi sayang...", "Maunya lulus sekaranggg, hueeeng!", "Bunuh orang aja. Dijamin lulus tanpa perlu ujian."- keinginan terpendam untuk membunuh beberapa orang) ... dan bosen nb saya rusak dan gak tahu kapan selesai diperbaikinnya (saking bosennya bawaannya pingin nyekek orang. Come back, ne-babyyyy! Tanpamu aku galau! ! !)**

* * *

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, slight OC, miss typo, no sensor.

**Pairing:** FushimiYata.

**Summary:** Fushimi Saruhiko orang paling menyebalkan di dunia. Yata Misaki itu sudah batu, bebal pula. Intinya mereka saling membenci, terus kenapa? Masalah buat _loe?_/—/"Aku sudah memutuskan akan membuatkan lagu untuk mereka."—"Kuharap kau tidak mati setelah melakukannya."/—/Gakuen Setting. First Fic in This Fandom.

* * *

.

Ibarat Misaki adalah Api dan Saruhiko itu minyak—dengan senantiasa menuangkan dirinya ke dalam sebuah api dan membuatnya marah besar, maka bila mendengar teriakan penghancur telinga yang menyangkut kata 'sialan', 'monyet', 'kampret' di lapangan, koridor, kelas, atap atau toilet sekolah sekalipun, yakinkan itu adalah seorang Yata Misaki, dan seorang Fushimi Saruhiko tengah berada di depannya sambil menyeringai puas. Puas mengejek. Tentu tidak ada kata lain lagi bagi para mahluk yang masih -dan ingin- hidup untuk ambil langkah seribu dari tempat itu.

Tidak ada yang tahu pasti bentuk hubungan keduanya. Musuh dengan hubungan yang amat sangat buruk juga nggak terlalu pas karena keduanya berada dalam naungan sebuah nama geng yang sama. Dibilang teman dengan hubungan kurang baik juga nggak pas, perkelahian adalah yang mempersatukan mereka dan korban jiwa di rumah sakit merupakan saksi mata paling terpercaya. Tidak ada yang tahu, dan mereka cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mencari tahu.

Tidak ada kata yang bisa menjabarkan seorang Fushimi **Monyet**-hiko selain kata **menyebalkan. **Tidak, bagi Misaki kata itu terasa sangat pas. Sangat sinkron. Terkoloborasi dengan baik. Sebuah spesies simpanse dengan tingkah laku yang sesuai namanya. Mungkin kalau ada orang dengan nama 'menyebalkan' atau '_annoying_' atau apapun yang memiliki makna sama mereka akan menjadi _pairing_ paling romantis sejagat raya. Dan dia yakin 1000 persen ("Secara matematika persenan tetap hanya sampai 100, idiot.", "Berisik kau, Saru!"). Begitu pula anggapan sebaliknya—karena logika manusia akan selalu tanggap saat ada orang yang membencinya dan bereaksi membentuk pertahanan mental dengan sebuah sikap—membenci balik orang itu.

Yata Misaki. Misaki, sedikit banyak nama itu terngiang di kepala seorang Saruhiko. Jarang-jarang ada orang tua yang memberi nama anaknya dengan nama cewek padahal dia (katanya) tulen lelaki dari lahir. ("Mungkin saja kau dipaksa operasi kelamin karena sadar 'perempuan' sepertimu tidak akan jadi aset keturunan yang baik kalau beringas begini." , "Berisik! Namaku masih jauh lebih baik dibanding dengan namamu yang setara dengan simpanse!" , "Simpanse masih lebih cerdas dibanding denganmu yang hanya bisa atraksi _skateboard._" , "Hobiku itu bagus tahu! Itu sangat COWOK! Dan kubilang aku ini PRIA SEJATI! Dari lahir, brengsek! Jangan ketawa!"). Menurutnya satu benda keras yang bernama **batu **sangat sesuai untuk mengukur kadar keras kepalanya, **api bersumbu pendek **juga cocok untuk disetarakan dengan emosinya yang sangat mudah tersulut (dan dia adalah minyaknya, yang membuatnya bertambah besar dengan mudah), dan **bebal **lebih dari cocok untuk menggambarkan betapa **lemot **dan** idiot-**nya Misaki. ("Bangsat! Kau dapat jatah paragraf lebih banyak menjelekkanku, sialan!" , "Itu bukan salahku Mi-sa-ki~, penulis yang terlalu terpesona denganku sehingga tidak tega menulis keburukanku secara rinci. Haha!")

Idiot dalam berbagai arti, dan Misaki terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti apa maksudnya.

Sikap bebal yang membuatnya sebal.

* * *

.

**Idiot and Monkey **

_()_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © GoRa Project and GoHands Production

Romance, Humor, Friendship

Rated T

.

* * *

**.xOx.**

* * *

.

Suara bel tanda masuk pelajaran berbunyi, tapi tidak ada satu pun anak—bahkan guru yang berniatan untuk masuk kelas saat ini—tepatnya, mereka tidak mau cari mati, tidak perlu lagi ada korban seperti seorang guru yang berusaha melerai di tahun pertama (kabarnya pasien baru Rumah Sakit Jiwa punya nama sama dengan guru itu) dengan menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam kelas hanya untuk berurusan dengan pasangan rusuh—oke, salah. Bukan pasangan, karena Misaki tidak mau menyebut hubungan mereka ini seperti pertengkaran a la kekasih (yang menimbulkan korban jiwa) tapi perkelahian antar lelaki yang panas (karena properti sekitar jadi rusak) jadi untuk keselamatan jiwa kita pakai kata, dua orang yang bila bertemu selalu memulai rutinitas pokok yang disebut adu bacot. Rutinitas dengan awal Saruhiko mengucapkan segelintir kata yang menurut Misaki adalah ejekan untuknya ("Rupanya dia sadar diri juga.") ditambahi dengan jerit tidak terima Misaki yang mengucap pembelaan dengan cara yang cukup benar untuknya, tapi salah di mata orang. Balas ejek. Ditambah bogem mentah gratis.

Itu yang terjadi hari ini, yah, dan dari detik pertama keduanya berpapasan sudah cukup menjadi alarm bagi mahluk—yang masih ingin—hidup untuk menstimulan dirinya bersembunyi atau lari menjauh. Keputusan yang tepat karena bila sehari-hari Saruhiko akan nyengir puas yang menyebalkan (bagi Misaki) dengan reaksi alis bertaut dalam dan geram marah darinya, kali ini usapan punggung tangan pada wajah yang memerah dan bibir yang terkatup dan kepala tertunduk adalah yang terjadi.

Dan dia diam, tidak balas ejek. Cukup heran. Apa efek pukulan tadi cukup untuk membuat otak miringnya kembali ke tempat semula?

"Mengatakan apaa, Mi-sa-ki~?" nada bodoh (membodoh-bodohi) saat menyebut namanya dan cengir gila yang biasa. "Heh? Sesuatu yang membuatmu marah bukan, Mi-sa-ki~?"

Bangsat dia dikerjai, sudah capek-capek khawatir juga.

Eh, tadi apa? Ah, lupakan.

Saruhiko mendekat. Misaki masih diam, tidak bergeming, dipikir dia takut, heh! Saruhiko mendekat lagi, Misaki mengangkat alis. Mau apa dia? Saruhiko mendekat lagi, oke, ini aneh. Kelihatannya dia mau melakukan sesuatu yang—"HWAAA!"

—menarik Misaki keluar kelas. Tepatnya menyeret—karena Misaki terlalu monyet untuk bersikap anggun, mencari tempat lain untuk bertengkar, Saruhiko sedang malas berurusan dengan guru BP. Misaki berteriak karena tidak mau diseret a la monyet oleh monyet. Penghuni kelas mendesah lega, akhirnya mereka bisa belajar dengan tenang. Wali kelas yang melihat diam saja, pelajaran mau mulai dan dia tidak mau mati muda sebelum menikah dan punya tiga anak atau terlibat sebuah konflik yang menunjukkan betapa tidak kompetennya dia dalam mengurus anak didik, ini bukan salahnya, kumpulan monyet itu yang susah diatur dan malah membuat ubannya bertambah banyak. Dasar murid gila.

.

* * *

**.xOx.**

* * *

.

Totsuka hanya ingin mencari tempat tenang untuk inspirasi lirik barunya, dan waktu yang tepat bila berada di sekolah adalah saat jam pelajaran (karena tidak ada anak yang cukup berandal—atau kata Misaki, tidak punya nyali untuk berurusan dengan Guru BP yang _killer_ dengan keluar kelas saat jam pelajaran—yeah, tidak akan dipanggil guru BP kalau tidak sifatnya _killer_, tampangnya yang _killer_, dan Totsuka adalah anak baik yang masuk grup berandal. Centrang itu.) dan tempat (yang menurutnya) paling pas adalah, toilet. _Check it_. Dia berfikir bahwa tetesan air (dari kran bocor), desir air mengalir (suara air jamban), bau semerbak (bau urin dan tinja yang tidak disiram bersih, ditambah sisa asap rokok dan sampah) juga maha karya indah yang dibuat teman-temannya (grafiti dan coretan pilox, ada juga yang model anak TK) adalah tempatnya mendapat inspirasi terindah.

Sungguh _absurd_ memang, nampaknya menjadi anak (katanya) paling baik dari geng berandal terkuat di kota membuatnya tidak terlalu normal untuk ukuran orang biasa.

Duduk di wastafel, gitar yang senantiasa dibawanya mulai dimainkan. Beberapa petikan gitar dan senandung kecil untuk mencocokkan nada dan lirik mulai terdengar. Awalnya normal. Tanpa gangguan. Inspirasi mengalir dengan lancar (sungguh aneh padahal tempat ini bau luar biasa). Tapi itu hal lain, karena Totsuka adalah seniman, dan seniman punya otak yang sedikit tidak beres bentuknya. Dan bentuk permasalahan kali ini bukan apa Totsuka tidak punya indra pembau yang normal? Pertanyaan itu tidak tepat untuk kondisinya sekarang yang terjebak di dalam sebuah bilik di toilet itu.

Terjebak dengan kondisi tidak bisa menimbulkan suara lain selain desah tertahan dengan mulut tertutup sebelah tangan karena mengira suara berisik yang mendekat ke arah toilet adalah guru BP yang sedang berkeliling dan otomatis otaknya mengirim impuls bahaya untuk segera sembunyi dan tempat yang paling terpikir hanyalah salah satu bilik toilet di depannya—saking terburu-buru pinggangnya sampai encok. Saat tahu pemilik-pemilik suara yang masuk ke sana, Totsuka sempat ingin bernapas lega. Tadinya. Sampai suara bantingan ke arah tembok menginterupsi suara-suara makian yang terjadi disusul suara decak lidah.

Tunggu, decak lidah? Oi, oi... Tidak mungkin mereka melakukan... hal yang membuat darah naik ke kepala dan membuat mukanya merah malu dan membuat otaknya tidak bisa tidak memikirkan hal vulgar—sadar atau tidak menutup mulutnya, gestur tidak mau mengganggu dan cari masalah.

"Brengsek, Saru! Ka-aah..."

Pendengarannya tidak salah mengenal suara. Ya! Itu Misaki dan Saruhiko—adik kelas dan anggota gengnya—dan yang tadi itu mendesah Misaki, kan? Apa yang mereka lakukan berdua di toilet begini? Kenapa suara desah Misaki terdengar menggoda? Tunggu? Bukan itu! Dan kenapa dia tidak bisa tidak membayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan adalah 'itu'! ? Kira-kira kalau dia rekam bakal dapat duit berapa, ya? Bukan, bukan, bukan! Dia bukan orang yang akan menjual temannya sendiri! Tapi, Kusanagi temannya juga, dia mau beli nggak, ya? Aaaah! Tidak!

_**BRAKH—**_

Pintu bilik tempat Totsuka sembunyi bergetar keras, cukup kuat untuk membuatnya melonjak dari tempatnya—kondisi pinggangnya makin tidak tertolong, nampaknya salah satu dari keduanya ada yang terdorong—atau mungkin terlempar.

"Bangsat! Mati saja kau!" Suara Misaki, disusul suara kaki yang makin menjauh, berarti yang menabrak pintu adalah Saruhiko. Pendengarannya yang salah atau tadi suara Misaki bergetar? Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan mereka berdua?

"Cih. Sial... ."

Totsuka diam. Sampai Saruhiko menjauh dari toilet dan menutup pintu dia masih diam. Pikirannya melayang di bawah alam sadarnya. Menjerit keras-keras dalam hati, mengutuk betapa sialnya dia dengan menjadi saksi tidak langsung pertengkaran cinta monyet yang terjadi di antara dua monyet yang TENTU SAJA MEMBUATNYA MAKIN PENASARAN!

_**Krek**__**— **_Ow,ow,ow, nampaknya sebelum menerjunkan diri ke masalah mereka dia harus mencari pertolongan karena pinggangnya tidak mau bekerja sama.

_**Grek—**_

Ah, Tuhan selalu bersamanya. Betapa baik dan pengasihnya Ia menolongnya di saat susah dan sengsara karena tidak bisa berdiri dengan membawakan seorang penolong yang akan membantunya berdiri dan membawanya ke klinik.

"Totsuka Tatara? Kuharap kau punya alasan yang cukup bagus karena membolos di tempat ini sesampainya di ruang BP nanti."

—Tuhan memang maha pengasih, Totsuka mengetahui itu, hanya saja kadang ia merasa terzalimi karena Tuhan terlalu **adil **dan Ia tahu saat yang tepat untuk menghukum anak nakal yang membolos pelajaran. Yaitu saat anak nakal itu tidak bisa bergerak untuk kabur seperti sekarang. _Crap_.

.

* * *

**.xOx.**

* * *

.

"Hmhm, hmhm~"

Mengelap gelas cangkir menjadi indah, meja mengkilat, botol-botol bernuansa alkohol tertata rapi di rak. Aah, betapa cantik kekasihnya hari ini. Batin seorang Kusanagi berbinar ria mendapati keadaan tenang sendiri di dalam Bar-nya, cinta sejatinya, yayang tercintanya. Karena sebagian anggota Homra adalah remaja SMA dan hanya di saat seperti inilah, suasana seperti inilah, waktu seperti inilah dia bisa berkencan tenang dengan bar-nya. Tanpa kehadiran para perusuh yang kerap kali menghancurkan pacarnya, yah, contoh adalah pintu depannya. Benda malang yang menyerukan betapa cantik barnya ini (istilah jangan lihat buku dari sampulnya itu tidak bisa terlalu dipercaya, karena pelanggan akan melihat bagian depan sampul supaya mau membeli bukunya) terkena amuk seorang Suoh Mikoto yang sedang _bad mood _saban lalu hingga menjadi tak berbentuk (di bagian ini dia mau ngamuk, tapi karena masih punya akal untuk tidak menyerang si ketua atau mati menjadi daging panggang rare maka, pelampiasannya adalah Misaki—yang memang nasib anak itu harus selalu apes. Lewat di depan Kusanagi yang sedang ingin mencabik seseorang).

Dan Kusanagi menangis tentu, memunguti serpih sisa pintu malangnya sambil berurai air mata, mungkin kalau suatu saat dia dan bar-nya naik ke pelaminan bersama tidak akan ada yang terkejut.

Kusanagi pun dapat pintu baru, lebih elegan dengan motif dedaunan berwarna putih. Dan karena berwarna putih, butuh perlindungan ekstra untuk mencegah pintunya tertutup debu atau tertanam lumut. Setiap hari dipelitur, lap dengan bersih (isi bar juga) agar kecantikan yang tertutup dunia kotor ini terlihat dengan jelas dan—

_**Klin**__**—**__**Brakh!**_

—hanya untuk menjadi reot dengan satu tendangan penuh amarah hari ini.

"Pintu itu dibuat bukan untuk dihancurkan! Oi, Misaki!" marahnya.

"_Gomen_... ." dan duduk di salah satu meja bar jauh dari tempat Kusanagi berdiri.

Kusanagi marah. Itu benar dan tidak dipungkiri. Kusanagi ingin menyate Misaki yang lagi-lagi (ingat kalau dia melampiaskannya pada Misaki) merusak bar-nya! Pintunya! Tapi, rasanya aneh juga, biasanya dia langsung menciut takut, kan?

"Tidak bersama Fushimi?"

Tidak mengharapkan reaksi berarti dari pertanyaan itu, tapi yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, wajah Misaki cukup dipasang di depan barnya dan ditulis 'awas, anjing galak!', setan pun akan takut. Mukanya kalah seram.

"Ngapain juga aku bersama monyet itu! ?"

Kedip dua kali. "Karena kau satu sekolah dan satu kelas." Karena Kusanagi yang paling tua, dan rasanya wajar mengetahui masalah yang terjadi di gengnya ini. Perhatian? Mungkin karena dia tidak punya anak...aah, jadi pingin nikah. "Jadi, wajar kurasa kalau kalian berdua datang bersama ke sini." setidaknya kalau mereka datang berdua dan Fushimi yang membuka pintunya tidak akan reot. Jadi, akar permasalahan kenapa pintunya bisa hancur adalah karena Fushimi.

"Urusan dia bukan urusanku! Kusanagi-san, jangan mengajakku bicara kalau topiknya Monyet itu!" bukan sekali dua kali (sering malah) dia mendengar kerusakan yang disebabkan perkelahian kecil (kalau hancurnya _gym _disebut kecil) keduanya. Hanya biasanya mereka tidak akan membawa perkelahian itu sampai ke lingkaran geng (Misaki terlalu solid dan Saruhiko terlalu malas mengungkit kembali).

Hhh...masalah serius.

_**Klining**__**—Gabrukh!**_

Suara pintu bar dibuka, dan jatuh kemudiannya. Kusanagi membatu. Saruhiko menggaruk belakang kepalanya, menatap pintu malang yang jatuh tidak berdaya. "Aah, _gomen_." diucapkan dengan datar dan tanpa merasa bersalah, tidak sadar Kusanagi akan ber-_henshin_ dan akan menelannya. Bukan salahnya, kan? Bangunannya saja yang sudah tua.

"KALIAN BERDUA BETULKAN PINTUKU CEPAT!"

.

* * *

**.xOx.**

* * *

.

Pada akhirnya dengan muka terpaksa (dan mereka memang terpaksa, tapi bagaimana lagi? Dari pada dimutilasi dan jadi pajangan bar.) Berjalan beriringan (kalau itu bisa disebut beriringan mengingat jarak yang terbentuk sekitar lima meter) dengan Saruhiko berjalan lebih cepat dari Misaki (alasan utama adalah beban yang dibawa).

"Oi, Saru! Tunggu sial! Dasar curang, bantu aku bawa pintu ini!"

"Aku juga sudah membawa sesuatu, Misaki."

"Kau hanya membawa kenop pintu, monyet!"

"Hmm, ya, ya."

Benar-benar menyebalkan monyet satu itu, sikap dinginnya menyebalkan, sikap cueknya itu lebih lagi! Bisa-bisanya dia bersikap cuek setelah hal tadi!

"..."

_**Bash!**_

Sial... Dasar monyet. Apa juga maksudnya dengan me-me-menciumnya di toilet tadi? Bangsat, pikirannya jadi melayang kemana-mana karena itu. Dia tidak tahu apa kalau sejak tadi dia memikirkan apa yang Fushimi lakukan! Dan bisa-bisanya dia cuek sekarang.

Apa maksudnya—?

"Kau mau tahu kenapa?"

_**Duk**__**—!**_—"Aduh! Saru, jangan berhenti tiba-tiba!"

Saruhiko menatap Misaki. Ya, benar-benar menatap. Dan dia hanya menatap tanpa sedikit pun maksud menolongnya yang terjegal pintu, dan Misaki marah karena itu ("Bantu aku brengsek! Jangan lihat saja!"), karena masalah saat ini bukan itu.

Penjelasan.

Memang benar, tindakannya di sekolah tadi (yang membuatnya memerah sendiri mengingatnya) terlalu tiba-tiba. Dan semua sudah terlanjur, tidak mungkin Misaki (se-idiotnya dia sekalipun) tidak sadar maksudnya. Merutuk dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya hilang kendali. Tapi mau apa, nasi sudah jadi bubur dari pada dibuang sekalian saja telan.

"Karena aku **suka **padamu. Kau itu idiot, dan menyebalkannya aku suka itu." karena Misaki itu terlalu bebal (karena kata polos terlalu kecewekan), dia tahu itu. Terlalu bebal sampai tidak sadar pandangan orang disekitarnya, dan dia sadar itu. Sadar kalau dirinya tidak suka orang lain memandangnya. Apalagi saat Misaki melihat orang lain.

Misaki menatapnya lurus. Tanpa kata. Mulut terkatup nampak terkejut. Tentu saja, ditembak orang yang selalu bertengkar denganmu setiap hari itu ada di opsi terakhir rencana hidupnya. Dan Saru menyadari itu, ya, dia selalu lebih cepat sadar apa yang dipikirkan atau akan dilakukan pemuda di depannya dari pada orang itu sendiri.

Misaki membuka mulut, kelihatan siap mengatakan sesuatu. Entah apa yang akan dia katakan tapi kalau bilang Saruhiko tidak gelisah itu bohong. Tidak ada yang tahu apa kata yang akan diucapkannya (dia tidak mau membaca maksud dari hening yang terjadi barusan) akan menghancurkannya atau membuatnya mengawang sampai langit (cinta itu membuat orang tidak tahu malu dan memutuskan urat malu, tapi dia menyangkal mentah-mentah. Harga dirinya itu masih terlalu mahal untuk dibanting).

"Saru kau...**homo**?"

"..."

Krik.

Idiot.

"Haaaahh..." Menghela nafas kuat-kuat. Kenapa dia bisa se-idiot ini, sih? Sudah jelas-jelas tadi dirinya bilang **suka **di depan mukanya. Masa dia harus memperkosanya dulu baru dia mengerti maksud perkataan dan orientasi seksualnya? Idiot juga taruh pada tempatnya dong. Kalau begini masih mending dirinya yang (dikatai) monyet tapi kecerdasannya masih setara manusia normal.

"Dasar idiot." setelah kata itu Saruhiko melenggang pergi begitu saja, menganggap angin lalu teriakan (protes) Misaki yang memanggilnya dengan marah.

"Ah, woi! Saru! Bantu aku bawa barang ini dasar monyet! Mau enaknya sendiri!"

Saruhiko menghela nafas. Capek batin. Benar-benar. Jatuh cinta pada orang idiot dan bebal itu merepotkan.

.

* * *

**.xOx.**

* * *

.

"Kusanagi-san! Ada yang gaw—eh, pintumu ke mana?"

"Jangan tanya Totsuka. Aku tidak mau membahasnya."

"Hm, kau lihat Fushimi dan Yata hari ini?"

"Yeah." dan setahunya dia menyuruh mereka untuk membeli pintu baru tadi siang dan sampai sekarang belum datang. Entah apa yang mereka berdua lakukan asal tidak membuat pintu barunya lecet saja.

"Soal mereka berdua, kau tahu? Kelihatannya Saruhiko menyukai Misaki." yah, hanya kesimpulan ini yang bisa diambil setelah memikirkannya seharian (membuatnya diseret ke ruang BP untuk kedua kalinya hari itu).

Kusanagi menatap Totsuka. Yang bermuka serius. Dirinya memasang muka '_sumpeh_ _loee_?'. Ternyata selemotnya Misaki hingga tidak sadar kalau Fushimi menyukainya (yah, itu bukan rahasia lagi di antara anggota geng) ternyata masih ada yang lebih lemot darinya sampai tidak sadar sama sekali. Benar-benar.

"Lalu?" sedang miskin kosakata dia, terlalu malas bereaksi pada hal yang sudah dia tahu dari dulu dan Totsuka menggembar-gemborkannya seakan dia yang paling _update_ dalam soal gosip.

"Aku sudah memutuskan akan membuatkan lagu untuk mereka." dikatakan dengan kasual, sambil menyesap segelas jus yang disiapkan. Beruntung Kusanagi sedang tidak merokok atau dia akan tersedak rokoknya sendiri. Menatap Totsuka seakan dia alien dari planet entah berantah.

"Kuharap kau tidak mati setelah melakukannya."

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: mohon maaf kalau Totsuka menjadi sangat sangat jauh di mata anda semua. Tidak ada kata tambahan lagi selain ketersediaan kalian untuk mengkritik fic ini. Karena, tolong dimaklumi, saya belum terlalu mendalami karakter masing-masing.**

**Thank's a Lot For You**

**Please, Review.**


End file.
